


Feathers Come Home

by TwistedArtist (redheadsuperpowers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadsuperpowers/pseuds/TwistedArtist
Summary: This is a rewrite of John Michael Montgomery's Letters From Home, as a prayer to a missing Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, and am not affiliated with the owners of Supernatural. I just enjoy their characters.  
> I can't sing, other wise I would have done this as a recorded song. This is not canon compliant, and jumps time periods, but it fit the music.

Dear Cas, we're missing you,  
I hope this prayer catches you and finds you well.  
Huntings run dry, and that's okay,  
and every things still the same,  
in our bunker home.  
Your stubborn Dad hasn't shown his face but i don't mind, life goes on,  
I’ve found a home. 

I found that photo and show my brother,  
like we're never scared  
and our clothes ain't bloody,  
and he just laughs like there's something funny about the way I look  
when I tuck your picture away.  
Pick up my gun and get back to work,  
and I keep driving on, baby rolling on, please, Feathers come home.

My dearest friend,  
It's almost dawn  
I've been lying here all night long  
Wondering where you might be  
I saw Charlie, and she asked the same thing  
The question keeping me from sleep  
But it's not alright,the way I'm missing you,  
Still missing you, I don't know,  
Feathers come home.

I find you coat and show my brother,  
Like we're never scared  
and our clothes ain't bloody  
And he just frowns  
Cuz it's covered in honey  
but it's so hard  
With our family torn apart  
I hold it up then store it away  
pick up my gun and get back to work  
And I keep driving on, baby rolling on,  
Feathers come home.  


Cas I know I lost my faith in you  
Now I'm missing you  
I never said but I'll admit it now  
Was, I love you.  
Found your tie, and I show my brother  
And he shakes his head like our clothes ain't bloody  
I'm praying to you  
And I'm starting to cry, I wipe my eyes  
I fold it up  
And put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And I keep driving on, baby rolling on  
Feathers, come home….


End file.
